The Immortal Prince
by Athos Bardia
Summary: Athos Bardia, was part of a Lab experiment, he is super human. Athos was meant to be a ruthless assassin, he was born through Project Falcon. In this story, he meets some of his "brothers" and they unite to end the Lab...but what they don't know is that the Lab has some assassians of their own, will they succeed and bring the Lab to their knees?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Athos Bardia slipped through the night like a black snake, unseen and undetected. He was in full black, a M9 in its holster strapped to his side. Athos planned not to use the pistol on this mission; of course, he wouldn't unless he wanted to. His mission was to capture the leader of a high scale crime ring that's been going on for the past ten years, in the City.

Agent Four scaled the side of the building crawling in through a window, crouching low in the dark hallway. He scanned the walls and ceilings for any digi-cams. Athos smiled, _not a single camera in sight, just like the blue prints. Good. _He stood and walked down the hall, not making a single sound.

He rounded the corner into the adjacent corridor, and then jumped back behind the wall._ Crap! I shouldn't have been so careless!_ There were two guards at the end of the hall, in front of the room his target was in. They were classic ChaoSonic security, Kevlar body armor, night vision goggles, silent boots, ChaoSonic buzz belts, Eagle assault rifles in their holsters. _Alright, I've taken out six times as many guards._ Athos drew his pistol, sliding a clip into it, tranquilizers.

_Okay, I have a one inch spot on the left side of each of their necks to hit, before they see me and hit the alarm. One inch to the right and I kill them. _Athos thought, "No deaths" King said. _Never any deaths…_He thought, then stepped out into the corridor and shot two trank darts into their necks, hitting the mark before they even see him standing there. The guards slumped to the floor.

Athos smiled, then holstered his M9 and continued down the corridor, slowly opening the door at the end. His target, Mr. Kino, was sitting at his computer, a glass of Scotch sitting beside him. Kino was tall, had a shaved head, and was smart. He knew how to work people, to make them believe his way was the only way. Athos shivered, men like this are the type of men that make him sick.

_Time to get this over with_, he thought. Agent Four, shut the door without a sound and silently walked over to his target. He swiftly hit the gland in the side of his neck and Mr. Kino slumped in his chair.

Mission Successful.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Agent Four walked into the Deck HQ, the linoleum clicking under his shoes. He walked up to the receptionist desk. "Buzz me in." Athos said as he slid his card across the granite desktop.

The receptionist smiled, "Good morning Agent Four of Hearts, how was last night's mission?" She hit a button and typed a few things into the computer then handed Athos his card back.

"One hundred percent success." Athos smiled back as he took his card.

The receptionist nodded, looking back down at some papers, "As always. By the way, my name is Sophie."

Athos dipped his head, "You may call me Athos." Then he turned and walked to the elevator, punching the button for the second floor. The elevator was very full this morning, a few Diamonds, and two other Hearts, like Athos.

The Diamonds handled the majority of the paper work and things to go on around the HQ. The Hearts, like him, were field agents. The Spades handled inside espionage and went into ChaoSonic as double agents. The Clubs were the best of the best, trained to their full ability, and basically retired from field work unless they were absolutely needed.

Athos never saw many Spades or Clubs around, he didn't have any desire to become a Club, but being a Spade would be a nice change.

The door dinged and he left on his floor, going to a black door with a heart in the center with "Four" in fancy calligraphy, in the center of that. Athos slid his card along a card slot and the door unlocked, after a few seconds. Agent Four walked in and sat down at his computer, turning it on and bringing up a new document.

Athos quickly typed his mission report, not making any changes or misspelled words, finishing it in less than a minute. He reread it quickly then printed it out. Athos grabbed the sheet and walked over to King's office; he put his hand on the knob and felt the slight buzz.

The digi-cam up on the ceiling was scanning his face and body type, and matching him to an Agent in the Deck. If Athos tried to open the door before the camera finished its scan, he would be electrocuted.

The buzz stopped and a bell dinged. He opened the door and walked in, holding out his paper for King. King read through the paper and smiled, "Perfect mission success, Athos Bardia, you never fail to always be top quality."

"Thank you, Sir, I always try my best." Athos replied.

"Mr. Kino will give us great insight into all of ChaoSonic's Code breaking, and, if we're lucky, he might tell us where to find the Lab." King said, looking over at Agent Four.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Athos' head swam, _finding the Lab?_ That's insane; he's been running from them his whole life. All they want is to pin him up like a bug on display. He's nothing more to them than a creation. Inhuman.

Of course, Athos didn't let King see his discomfort. He kept his composure on the outside, even though he felt his palms become clammy. "That's interesting…why do you suspect that Kino knows anything about the lab?" Athos asked calmly

"Because we have reason to believe he has ordered assassins from them. Project Falcon is still on going." King said, sitting up and putting his elbows on his desk.

So, the fire didn't destroy the lab, as Agent Four suspected. When he was only a child, a little more than an infant, a fire destroyed the Lab head quarters he was…"born" in. Of course, he got away unscathed and King found him and raised him. King is the closest thing Athos Bardia has ever had to a family.

Athos picked out his name because it meant "Immortal Prince" Athos-Greek for Immortal.

Bardia-Persian for Prince.

He liked the sound of it. No normal human would ever be able to meet him in a fight. No one ever has, or will. Athos made his mind up on that. "Well, that means I have brothers…" Athos said quietly.

"Yes, but I believe that these assassins might be different than you. You were made to protect, but these were made to kill." King said slowly, watching Athos closely.

Agent Four slowly nodded, "Yes…that seems correct…so, what will my mission be this time?"

"You're mission is to collect in tell on three people," King laid three pictures on the desk, he pointed at one of a small blonde Asian lady "This is Cynthia Heroshi, we believe that she is in charge of the Falcon project now. She will be at the Lincardo Italian Restaurant tomorrow at three o'clock." He pointed at the next picture of a, muscular man with a shaved head and a scar over the left eye. "This is the head of security, David Zarth, he's got security always with Heroshi, so keep your eyes peeled." Then he pointed to the last picture, an older man, grey hair and slightly wrinkly, he was short and wide, but not fat, he was still fit. "This is the head of the entire Lab his name is Nicolai Anthorkie, he'll always have tight security surrounding him, but they will defiantly be in disguise. He will be meeting Heroshi at six o'clock P.M. go there and listen in on their conversation, make sure to get obvious talk of Code breaking."

King handed him the papers. "I don't need this, Sir" Athos said.

"Yes, I know, just take it. It will look suspicious if I never print off your mission but I do for everyone else." King handed him the papers again and Athos reluctantly took it, and left King's office.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Athos walked down to the make up artist for the agent, Nathan.

"Hey, Agent Four!" Nathan said as Athos walked in

"Hey. How am I going to look today?" Athos replied

"I was thinking we could make you a lot tanner, change your eye color from brown to emerald green, and change your hair to blonde." Nathan said as he was getting some Deck issued hair dye. "The only way to get this hair dye out is for you to come back to me. It won't just wash out like ChaoSonic brand will."

Athos nodded and sat down in the chair; Nathan wet his hair then began combing the dye into his it. "How was your last mission, Four?"

"Complete success." _As always_, Athos thought

Nathan smiled then got some tanning cream, "Good, good." He rubbed the tanning cream into his face and arms, then his neck and upper chest.

_Nathan, he's nice, but too chatty._ Agent Four thought as Nathan spread his eyes open and popped the color contacts in. Athos dried his hair, getting up. "Okay, so, this is a new gizmo we've gotten" the make up artist was holding a small earpiece and a small pebble. "This 'pebble' is the recording devise; the earpiece is what you listen through, obviously. All you have to do is kick the pebble under or near their table, it's as strong as a normal rock and can withstand heat up to 112 degrees Fahrenheit"

Athos nodded and took it, putting the pieces in his pockets, and then walked out to the elevator. He rode down to the car garage and went to his car, after checking for any type of bugs or explosives he hoped in the car and drove toward his house.

After the short drive he unlocked his door and disengaged the traps, if the door were to be forced open the intruder would be electrocuted till his heart stopped, if he tried to break through a window, a small electric probe would be shot into his heart, and explode.

Basically, if you try to get in without all of Athos' security codes, retinal scan and finger print scan, you will die.

Athos got something small to eat and made sure he got paid for his last mission on his computer, then he took a quick shower and went to train for a while. His training partner was a Deck issued bot. The bot was able to match him, and even beat him in a fight.

He walked into the training room, all white with a spongy floor and a large flat screen TV on the back wall, covering the entire wall. He walked up to the bot. "Alright, Harry, let's fight."

Harry, the bot, charged him, Athos jumped out of the way, but Harry expected that and grabbed his ankle and threw him into the wall across from them. Athos slammed into the wall, feet first and jumped toward the ceiling, pushed off the ceiling and kicked Harry in the head. The bot staggered back ward, _Keep him off balance…_ Athos thought as he jumped toward Harry again, using the momentum from the last two jumps, he did a half back flip and hit Harry with both feet. Taking the bot to the ground and putting his hands around the bot's neck.

"_Well, it looks like you've won this fight, Athos Bardia."_ Harry said.

Athos smiled, out of breath and stood up, getting off Harry. "Looks like I did."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Athos was sitting a few tables away from Cynthia Heroshi and Nicolai Anthorkie; they had just met and were only talking about the food. The agent sighed, _why can't they just cut to the point?_ He thought. Athos had ordered some spaghetti and was eating it slowly

"The next batch is on the way, Nicolai. They should be ready in another month." Cynthia said, quietly. Not too quiet for Athos, though, because of his listening devise

Nicolai smiled, "Excellent. I trust Mr. Kino will be satisfied?"

"Of course," Cynthia said, her food being set in front of her. "but, last year when that Deck agent and Kyntak, two failed projects, destroyed our rig and did significant damage to our Head Quarters, we had to move Project Falcon."

_Wait a minute; there are other of…me? That is against the Lab?_ Athos thought franticly. He thought he was the only one against the Lab. Obviously, he was wrong.

"Yes, yes. I know. The new tower is on the south side of the City, correct?" Nicolai asked, eating his steak slowly.

"Yes, about four blocks from the Sea Wall." Cynthia replied

_Excellent. Now I know where they are. _Athos thought _but what about my brothers…?_ Athos looked around as he finished his spaghetti; several other Deck agents were at the other tables, all in civilian disguises.

_I have what we need. _Athos thought.

"Good, good. I'll be there next Friday, to check on your progress." Nicolai said, then stood and left. No Deck agents went to arrest him, they were only here for if things went bad.

Cynthia nodded and left also, but out the other door. She got in a ChaoSonic car and drove away. Athos smiled, paying for the food then getting the "pebble". Another successful mi- A large man grabbed him from behind and threw him into another table, breaking it with the force of the throw.

Athos looked up at the man, shocked; he had a long scar across the left side of his face, greasy black hair and dark eyes. The man yanked out a knife, but Athos quickly kicked his hand and sent if flying across the room, he kicked the man in the jaw with his other foot, then jumped to his feet. The man staggered slightly but stayed on his feet, he reared back to punch Athos in the face, but Athos ducked, landed on his back and kicked the man in the knees. Scar Face Man cried out in agony, doubling over slightly, Athos used this to his advantage. He grabbed a handful of the man's nasty hair and slammed his face and his knee together; breaking his nose and making blood ooze down his face.

Scar Face Man grunted but, swiftly punched Agent Four in the gut, knocking the air out of him. He followed the punch by getting Athos in a head lock and squeezing tightly. Athos shoved his chin down before the man got his arm around his neck, he elbowed him in the ribs, a loud crack resounding through the restaurant and then grabbed his head, flipping the man over him and slamming him down on another table. Plates and glasses broke under the man and impaled his back.

Athos kicked the man in his temple and knocked him unconscious. _He was welled trained, but obviously not as well as me. _Athos stretched, his back popping, and then looked around. The Deck agents were arresting a few other security guards that stayed to fight. Only about four total.

Agent Four of Hearts popped his neck and picked up the "pebble" again, this time getting to put it in his pocket. No one attacked him.

Mission successful.


End file.
